Ghost Stories in the Crime Lab
by StarESP4Cat
Summary: On a slow Halloween Night, the CSIs tell scary or ghost stories. Warning: this maybe funny, gross, scary andor creepy. UPDATE: Chapter 3 is up and running!
1. Prologue

Ghost Stories in the Crime Lab

On a slow Halloween Night, the CSIs hang out in the break room and tell scary stories.

A/N: This is the week of Halloween, so I decided to give a little treat in the form of a story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of CSI, I only own my original ones.

Prologue

It was rare to have a very slow night in Halloween, but this year that was the case. Grissom was doing research about insects on the internet. Catherine called Lindsey to see if the teenager was doing her homework. Warrick was playing some video games with Greg. Nick and Sara were finishing up some paperwork on a case they wrapped up on a double shift.

About an hour later, they all were sitting in the break room. On the table, there was an assortment of Halloween candy on a few black and orange paper plates. Greg made a fresh pot of his famous coffee. Brass had stopped by to help himself to a cup and some candy and left. Nick and Sara were sitting together. He had his arm around her shoulder and she laid her head on his chest. Grissom was just staring at the candies as if they were little spiders. Catherine was getting irked at the silence and so was Warrick.

"Grissom, there's nothing much going on the lab," Catherine stated the most obvious of the situation. "Can we go home and get some sleep?"

"No, we don't know if we'll get called to a crime scene," Grissom responded.

"Then, what are we going to do to pass that time?" Warrick asked.

"It's Halloween," Greg said. "Let's tell some scary stories for amusement."

"Greg, this is a crime lab," Sara protested. "We aren't at a summer camp."

"Would you rather spend this slow shift doing nothing?" Nick asked his fiancée.

Sara looked at Nick and rolled her eyes in surrender.

"Who wants to go first?" Warrick asked.

"I will," Sara announced.

TBC


	2. Sara: Jilted Girlfriend

Ghost Stories in the Crime Lab

Sara tells her story about Hank, his cheating ways and how he would be punished.

WARNING: None of the CSIs would ever do this in real life or in my fan fiction stories. This is just for Halloween (present and future).

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of CSI, I only own my original ones.

The Revenge of the Jilted Girlfriend

I was at Elaine Alcott's place asking questions about the victim, Diane Lambert (The one who drove her car into a crowded restaurant, killing herself and a few others and injuring some patrons). That was when I noticed the photo of her and Hank together. Did she date him and they broke up? Curiosity was getting to me.

"That's my boyfriend," Elaine said. "We were in Hawaii last year. In a few weeks, we are going to Tahiti. I am so excited. Anyway, Mrs. Lambert isn't in my files, but I could go to the office to search the database."

"Thank you," I told her. "I have to go back to the lab. Here's my card so you can call me."

"Okay," Elaine looked at me as I stood up and left.

As I drove back to the lab, I turned on the radio and tuned it to a rock station. How could I have been so stupid? That fucking asshole had a girlfriend and he was cheating on her with me! What if I ran into that jackass? I would love to slap him so hard, his great, great grandparents would feel it. Warrick would love to get his hands on the two-timing twerp and give Dr. Robbins an instant corpse to process. I decided not to tell him, but I needed to tell Catherine at a later time.

"Hey Sara, how did it go with Ms. Elaine Alcott?" Catherine asked.

"She didn't have anything to contribute to the investigation or about Mrs. Lambert," I responded in a heavy tone.

A few hours later, I ran into the lying and cheating scumbag who had a cast on his wrist. If Nick went a few rounds with him, he'd be in a full body cast. That troll had the nerve to smile at me.

"Sara, I called the lab and they told me you're here," Hank said. "You and Elaine finally met."

"Isn't she really something?" I commented. "I didn't tell her about us, if you want to know."

"Sara, I am very sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Yeah, so am I," I said and walked away.

I left the crime lab and into Catherine's Denali. Catherine was sitting in the driver's seat watching Sara as she got in the front passenger side.

"Sara, do you have any plans for tonight?" Catherine asked.

"Nope," I replied.

"Would you like to get a beer?" she asked. "It's good for a broken heart."

She looked at me and smiled. I knew she had a similar experience with her Eddie, her late ex-husband.

"Drive," I told her.

After a Girls' Night Out of drinking beer and talking trash about all our exes, I arrived home. I changed into a pair of pajamas when I heard a knock on the door. I wonder if Catherine came back to give me something that I had forgotten before. Suddenly, it hit me, I didn't leave anything in Catherine's car. Before I could even see who it was through the peephole, Hank kicked in the door and entered my apartment.

"Sara, I followed you home," Hank said. "I tried to call you, but I got your voicemail."

"Hank, what the fuck are you doing here?" I asked. "I never want to see you again."

"I am sorry you found out about Elaine and me," he tried to apologize.

"It's too late for a second chance!" I screamed. "I don't want you back nor do I want an explanation. Just get out of my place before I call the police!"

I walked towards my kitchen and he followed. He grabbed me by my shoulder with his good hand, turned me around and put me against the wall. I kicked him in his boys (AKA balls or nuts) and that bought me enough time to get my knife from the drawer. We struggled for it until I stabbed him in the back with it.

"Why?" was the last thing he said before falling on my kitchen floor and died instantly.

I called Nick, told him what happened and he came with Grissom and Warrick in tow.

"We'll keep this under wraps," Grissom said.

"If they ask," Nick added as he comforted me. "You were defending yourself after he tried to rape you."

"On the way here, we discussed how to dispose of his body," Warrick said. "We remembered a case we had from two years before while you and Catherine worked on another one. There was a nutritionist who had some disease that made her consume human organs to survive. She's serving a life sentence for murder, but she has been craving blood. I think this will provide her more than enough nourishment."

"Good idea," I said.

We took Hank's body to Grissom's place where he processed the body. Nick, Warrick and I chose not to watch the gruesome procedure. Instead, we went to a pizzeria and shared a small pie (two slice each) and a large bottle of San Pellegrino. When we returned to Grissom's place, we didn't smell any corpse smell. It was more of a bouquet of herbs and spices. We had helped Grissom bring whatever he'd made with Hank's body into his Tahoe. A little over an hour later, we arrived at the women's prison. Grissom had us follow him to the good doctor's cell. She looked wrinkly and slightly sick from a lack human consumption.

"Dr. Susan Hillridge, I am not sure if you remember me," Grissom approached her cell. "I'm Gil Grissom. This is Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown and Sara Sidle."

"Yes, I remember you," she replied. "You seem to look well."

"We have a few treats for you," Nick gave her a half smile and gave her the packages.

"Thank you," she said, opened up one package and took a bite of its contents. "This is delicious! What's your secret?"

"It's in the sauce, Dr. Hillridge," I said.

TBC


	3. Nick: The Babysitter

Ghost Stories in the Crime Lab

Nick tells his story about a certain last minute babysitter being in 'grave danger'.

A/N: After what Nick had gone through, he probably wouldn't wish this on his friends and enemies. Once again, this is just a collection of horror/ghost stories told in the POV of Sara, Nick, Catherine, Warrick, Grissom and Greg.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of CSI, I only own my original ones.

The Babysitter

Sara and I were getting home after dinner and a movie. We went to see the Rocky Horror Picture Show. Sara dressed up like Magenta and I was Riffraff.

"Nick, I can't thank you enough for a wonderful time," Sara smiled as we got out of our Denali.

"I promised you dinner and a movie," I told her. "I made good on that promise. Glad to hear you had a great time."

"Let's get inside for some cake and coffee," she said.

Just as we were about to enter our apartment, sitting in front of the door was a woman that I hoped to never see again. She was my last minute babysitter for that one night awful when I was nine years old. She robbed me of something that I was planning to save for a very special woman. Now, this bitch has the nerve to track me down to possibly apologize.

"Nicholas, I can't believe you are all grown up," the woman said.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" I asked pretending not to recognize her.

"Think back to Dallas, Texas, mid-June 1981," she replied.

"You were the last minute babysitter!" I cried. "What the fucking hell are you doing here?"

"I just want to apologize for my actions 25 years ago," she answered without much remorse.

"You are too little, too late, ma'am," I told her. "Where was that damn apology when you sexually assaulted me?"

"I still want to say I am very sorry," she insisted with such saccharine in her voice that I thought I was going puke out my dinner.

"Excuse me," Sara intervened. "Nick, get inside and watch some television. I want to talk this woman. I'll be in a few minutes."

"Sara, are you sure you want to do this?" Nick asked.

"Trust me," Sara whispered. "I am just going to talk to her briefly and that's all. If she continues to harass you, we'll figure something out. This won't take long."

"I love you," I told her.

"I love you, too," she smiled as we kissed.

As soon as I entered the apartment, I stood close by so I could listen to the exchange between my fiancée and the bitch.

"What is your name?" I heard Sara ask.

"I'm Liliana," the babysitter introduced herself. "And you are?"

"I'm Nick's fiancée," Sara responded. "My name is Sara. I am going to be nice about this, so listen. Leave Nick alone. He's been through a lot and deserves some peace. If you come anywhere near him, you'll rue the day you came to Vegas. Now turn around and go back to your hotel or wherever you are staying at."

Liliana nodded and had her fingers crossed behind her back. Sara wasn't going to like this one bit. I already had bad feeling that Liliana will break her promise. I watched Liliana turn around and walk away. Sara entered our apartment.

"Sara, I have a feeling she will return to harass us," I told her.

"We'll deal with her if she does," Sara embraced me and gave me a peck on the cheek. "Now let's get out of these costumes and get comfortable before we have coffee and cake."

The next night, Sara, Warrick and I were working a 419 at an art museum. Liliana was there and she tried to get past the yellow tape sealing off the crime scene. Brass had to stop her from contaminating our scene and asked her to leave. She refused until Sara stepped out and ordered her to leave us alone. Liliana left immediately.

Over the next few days, we couldn't go anywhere without being followed by Liliana. I was starting to think that Nigel Crane put her up to this, but from what I heard he is at a Super Max prison. We were being stalked and talking to this bitch wasn't going to help matters.

"Nick, I have an idea of how to deal with our bitch stalker," Sara said as we were on our way home from shift. "However, what I'm going to suggest will hit close to home for you."

"Sara, just tell me," I insisted. "I'll listen and let you know if it's a good idea or not."

"We could chloroform her, take her to remote location and bury her alive," she wavered as I winced. "Oh, I know that's a terrible idea."

"Yeah, it is," I replied. "However, you saved me."

"You were worth saving," she smiled. "We'll do it differently and keep her there permanently."

"She's won't be missed," I smirked. "Even though I wouldn't wish being kidnapped and buried alive on people I hate, including Ecklie, this is an exception. Let's put this plan to work."

When we got home, we made a wooden coffin. We drove off to a vacated lot with shovels and dug a hole. About three hours later, we placed the coffin and installed some video equipment in the hole. We went back home, showered and put on outfits that we would wear for clubbing. We picked up Liliana and headed off to club that Greg had spoken very highly of. As soon as we got a table, I ordered a beer, Sara had an apple martini and Liliana had a cosmopolitan.

"I was so surprised you invited me to join you for a drink," Liliana said.

"Well, you were hounding us for the past few days," Sara smirked. "It was only appropriate that we invite you."

"Let's have a little toast," I announced. "Let bygones be bygones."

"Amen," Liliana smiled her very saccharine smile.

After we tapped our glasses, we took a small sip. Liliana wanted to go to the dance floor and asked Sara and I if we wanted to join her. We politely declined. As soon as she was dancing and oblivious everything, Sara and I saw a chance to drugged Liliana's cosmopolitan with enough ground up sleeping pills to make someone sleep for at least a week.

"Wow, all that dancing can make one exhausted," Liliana huffed as she returned to the table.

"I can imagine," Sara commented.

As she took a gulp of her drink, we took slow sips and watched her. Ten minutes later, she started to stare all around the club and got up. She began to pass out, we helped her out to our Denali and fastened her to the seat. We drove off to that vacant lot and got out of the car. We took Liliana's limp body and put her in the coffin. A friend came by and poured cement over the box and we replaced the dirt.

Several days later, we watched Liliana struggled to make sense of where she was. She was cursing up a storm until she passed out again. This ritual went on until she died about two weeks later. We turned off the video connections. Let the archeology students of the future find this child molester's skeletal remains and analyze them.

I have avenged myself and possibly other victims. Justice is very sweet!

TBC


End file.
